In a conventional ready-mixed concrete placing method and an unit used for this method as shown in FIG. 18, formworks 2 and 3 are placed on a foundation, a concrete subslab, or concrete floor 1. A pair of pipes 4 and 5 are disposed in such a way as to sandwich the formworks 2 and 3 and thereby reinforce them. Ready-mixed concrete C is then filled in a space provided between the formworks 2 and 3 disposed in this manner until the concrete reaches the middle of formworks 2 and 3.
In the conventional ready-mixed concrete placing method, it is very difficult to form the horizontal upper surface of the ready-mixed concrete C filled in the space provided between the formworks 2 and 3. Even considerably skilled operators cannot level the horizontal surface of the ready-mixed concrete C precisely.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problem of the conventional ready-mixed concrete placing method, and to provide a ready-mixed concrete placing method and associated formwork unit that enhance operability.